


Meeting the Family

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Post-Future Connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Melia anxiously introduces her lover to Tyrea.(Xenoblade Ship Week Day 4 - Family/Anxiety)
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Reyn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all 5 MeliReyn fans, I bring food

“Melia? What is it?” Tyrea frowned as the empress stood in front of her, wringing her hands. “And why did you bring that oaf with you?”

“Huh? Who you callin’ an oaf?” Reyn frowned, arms crossed as he stepped forward.

“Reyn, please don’t.” Melia stepped in front of him, still nervously shoving her hands together. “I simply wish to introduce you properly to Tyrea, I would rather things not get… messy.”

“Introduce him to me?” Tyrea huffed, a hand on her hip. “Why would you need to do that?”

“Well, as the Empress of the High Entia, I felt it right to court someone, have a consort at my side, eventually…” Melia cleared her throat but Tyrea knew what was coming now. “I believe it is best I introduce my betrothed to my remaining family before the public, even if it makes me so anxious.”

“It’s okay, Melia!” Reyn gave her a thumbs up. “You’re doing great.”

“Thank you, Reyn.”

“Of all the Homs you could choose…” Tyrea rubbed the bridge of her nose. “There’s that mechanic who was with you on the Shoulder, that blonde girl who’s always spending time with you, the motherly sniper medic, even the suave hero of the Homs… and you choose the oaf.”

“Tyrea…!”

“Don’t worry about it.” Reyn huffed, waving a hand. “She don’t gotta like me, she’s just gotta accept that you do.”

“I cannot say that I… understand this.” She gestured towards them, she honestly did think Melia would go for someone smarter. “But I give you my blessing, if it will make you happy.”

“Tyrea…” Melia let out a breath Tyrea was pretty sure she didn’t know she was holding. “Thank you. Reyn is a bit of an acquired taste, but I assure you, he’s charming once you get to know him… Well, charming in his own way.”

“Hey, Melia…!”

“I am sorry, I cannot lie outright to Tyrea, Reyn.”

“You two are sure to be quite the pair.” Tyrea shook her head. “Be sure to alert the others, soon, and I’ll do the same with Teelan. I would rather not have people coming to me asking about your--”

“Actually… we may have told the others first, since I was so worried about how you would react.” Melia’s voice was quiet as she spoke. “I am sorry.”

“Melia… Reyn…”

“I think… that’s our cue to go.” Reyn grabbed his fiancee gently by the arm and pulled her towards the door. “Let’s split.”

“Ah, yes, let’s…!”


End file.
